"The Beginning of the Taichibukai, Demons Gathering?"
On the Grim Repear III Beyond ': Hey Jester go tell Asura that there's a rejected clown like you outside that wants him. '''Jester ': I'm not a rejected clown im a rejected harlequin and okay. Jester walk off to find Asura eventually finding him in his room. 'Asura ': Humh bring him. On the Asura's ship a strange man could be seen sitting of the figure head, his maniacal laughter filling the air, like a poisonious gas. Once much of the dust cleared, this figure stand there his outfit composed of primarily red and yellow fabrics, a mismatched jumble of stripes and polka-dots. Around his neck, a red and white striped ruffle covers it and he wears an ornate red cloak that is known to have a detailed yellow and red inner lining. His green robes with gold linings and red clothing underneath. His pair of black and white pointed high-heeled boots, that have purple outlines on them. He also is seen wearing many different colored obis around his waist, in an improper fashion just hanging from his waist to look as if he is wear a skirt. This man's body a tall and skinny, but yet muscular form. His face a pure white as a ghost, with outlines of make up seen around his eyes. His smile, a twisted curving of his lips and teeth. His tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, like a serpents tongue coming to warp itself around the preys neck. He was seen sitting his leg crossed in a very feminnine fashion, his pointed points almost pointed at the sea. His paint finger nails, pointed out ever so slighty as he laughed at something. How could this man get onto the ship? [[Dokugata|????:]]Hahaha, my my poor dears. It looks like you are so mean that poor clown hahaha, lets have a bit of play time hehehe. This figure turning his head and looking at Asura, with a strange glaze with his twisted smile cuvring in the concers on his mouth. His tongue licking his lips at the sight of Asura, almost such as a passionate attraction to the man. '''????: My my heh, in all of my years haven't I see such a nice looking genltmen. Let me ask you something..............Boxers or Commando hahahahaha. Laughing again at his question, waiting for an answer from Asura and the figure jumping from the figure head and landing on the main deck of Asura's Ship. Asura ''': Either just show me a good time okay ? Also your the raping rejected gay clown D.O.K.U.G.A.T.A right ? '''Dokugata: hahaha, oh dear my name is known throughout the world and here I don't know a thing about you. Oh well it doesn't matter really, but I do know something about you and there is a little surpise for you hahah. My my such a handsome man hahaha now tell me, have any knowledge of these worlds. Or you just a rookie pirate captain looking for a good time, I sure you the "Fun Time" you have with me wouldn't be anything but pleasant, well atleast for me haha. Dokugata getting closer to Asura looking at his eye, seeing something in them. But nothing that would scare Dokugata, he then quickly frew out his right hand. Grabbing onto Asura's face getting a good look at him, with a smile coming on his face. Holding tightly on his face almost such as a choking. '' '''Dokugata:' Tell me if your such a famous man, have you heard of the men name Sima Sao Zhang, Kojiro Uesugi and the young warrior Ryan Z. Bagans? Asura ': I'm not the famous but i've heard of the first two, Ryan Z. Bagans is old family enemy.Why do you ask ? '''Asura ': Clown follow me if you would ? I want to talk in private. '''Dokugata: You best watch it my dear little Asura, to insult such a crime on your soul and souls are the easiest things to take away hehe. Dokugata said as he followed behind Asura, as Dokugata seemed to have something up his sleeve if something was to go wrong. '' '''Asura ': Put away the weapon and forget a Devil Fruit the ship's Kairoseki,killing me's point less as you won't get your question answered know would you. Asura and Dokugata find themselves in a room with a glass and back wall and can see the ocean in front of them. Dokugata: 'My such caution, is that your scared of what someone could do hahaha. Or maybe that your poor ship is like your baby haha. My why do such men think of things like that, it makes life so depression thinking of such things. ''Dokugata said to Asura knowing something that Asura was hiding something from him, but what could it be? 'Asura ': Im not hiding anything and I love my ship not in the way of a baby but more of a sibling. '''Dokugata: Really my dear boy? Having no care for nobody but yourself, yet you don't like fighting hahah on my my aren't you such a hero. It only makes me want to warp my hands around your neck and crush all of the life out of you . My such a complex man as well, tell me why is that you hide such emotions? It is so much more fun to rip them out of people and then kill the hero hahah. Dokugata laughing, unknown to Asura is that Dokugata did summon of his demons to be with them in the room. Of course unseen to meer humans, the demons did get something from Asura when they made contact with him. Dokugata preying on such things, knowing that he has to hit Asura. Dokugata: Now boy you see the ship as a brother hah, what a loud of crap. Its funny to see such fates. Oh and such a prefect room, tell me did you create this ugly mess hahaha. Asura ''': Clown demons really you are trying to kill me,sorry but it doesn't work that way.I can see your weak demons because i'm kind of a demon myself. '''Dokugata: so your a demon yourself my my, then such a demon should even fear those who know to seal them away correct? Oh well I guess I should begin to tell you, those three men I told you about and then the last being your enemy? Tell me could you put aside your differenece and help for something. A side of Dokugata that had never seen before he was serious in every word, as he explianed of the Taichibukai. They extending an invit for Asura to join thier ranks and become a warlord. Dokugata knew no point in beating around the bush with this one. He awaited Asura answers, as his twisted smile came back again as he finished talking. '' '''Asura ': First I lied I never heard of Bagans and i'm in a generous today so sure on the condition that I don't have to meet Bagans okay. Dokugata: So I take it you want me instead him then? Hmm my my your a good taste but sadly such things are to test you my dear boy. You are much more wiser then you look, I think of you are good warlord material. But tell me are you the one who likes to do things by himself or with a "leader"? 'Asura ': I play both roles,and to answer your first question sorry but no. Category:Acefan4242546 Category:Kazekage21 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories